


The Meeting

by choicesfanaf



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicesfanaf/pseuds/choicesfanaf
Summary: Ethan and Arundhati meet after 15 years.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 2





	The Meeting

‘Mom, I made a new friend today’, gushed Uma, clearly excited.  
'That’s so sweet! What’s their name?’, asked Arundhati, happy to see her daughter being this excited after a long time.  
'Her name is Ruby!’, exclaimed Uma.  
'That’s such a sweet name’, acknowledged Arundhati.  
'I know, that’s what I told her.’  
'How’s she like?’, she commented, eager to know more.  
'Oh, she is smart, sweet and pretty!’  
'I would love to meet her’, expressed Arundhati.  
Uma grinned as an idea suddenly hit her. 'Can we have a picnic in the park with Ruby and her family on Sunday?’, she questioned.  
'That’s a great idea, chipmunk’, quipped Arundhati.  
'Thanks, mom’.  
'But how will Ruby know where to meet us?’, Arundhati asked.  
'Mom, relax. We will sit near the gates, so she can easily see us.’  
'My chipmunk has become very smart, I see’.  
'Thanks, mom’, Uma blushed.  
'Let’s go have lunch, dear, we can continue planning later’  
'Okay, mom’.

The next day, Uma discussed her plan with Ruby. 'You know the park near the school?’, Uma asked.  
'Yeah, what about it?’  
'Can we have a picnic there on Sunday?’  
'Oh my, that’s such an awesome idea, Uma!’  
'Aww, thanks’.  
'I won’t be able to come without my family’.  
'Oh, I’m not asking you to come alone. You can definitely bring your family, Ruby. Even my mom is going to come along.’  
'But where should we meet you?’, Ruby asked.  
'We’ll be waiting for you near the gates.’  
'That sounds good. Is it okay if I ask my dad today?’  
'Yeah.’  
'My mom will arrange food, we can arrange games and..’  
'I will ask my dad to arrange drinks’, Ruby completed her sentence.  
'That’s great.’

Later that day, Ruby told Ethan about Uma and their plans.  
'Dad, can we go on a picnic with Uma?’  
'Who’s Uma, sugar?’  
'Uma is my friend, dad.’  
'Yeah, we can go. When and where are you going to have your picnic?’  
'On Sunday, in the park near the school.’  
'How do you know where to meet her?’  
'She told me that she will be waiting for us near the gates.’  
'Could you ask her to share her parent’s number?’  
'Yeah, I can’  
'That’s great, sugar. I’m free after 11 am, we can meet at noon, for brunch.’  
'Thank you, dad’, she hugged him.  
'Anytime.’  
'Do I need to make some snacks for the picnic?’  
'You just have to take care of drinks, Uma’s mom will take care of the food.’  
'That’s great. Less work for me!’, Ethan quipped, laughing with Ruby.

The next day, Ruby updated Uma about their plans.  
'My dad agreed with our plans, but he wants your parents to exchange their numbers with him. Here’s his number’, she hands Uma the slip of paper.  
'Okay, I will ask my mom to do so.’

After coming home, Uma told her mom about her earlier conversation.  
'Sure, I don’t mind sharing my contact number. Do you have it?’  
'Yes, here it is.’  
'Okay, I will save it.’

Finally, Sunday rolled along.  
Uma bubbled with energy and excitement as if she was on a sugar high. Seeing her this eager, Arundhati called, 'We are going to meet them, honey. You just need to relax. Can you do that for me?’  
'Yes, mom. I can’.  
'That’s my good girl.’  
'Now, can you help me make some delicious snacks?’.   
'Yes, I can, mom’. 'What are we going to make?’, she asked.  
'We are going to make pizza pockets, watermelon popsicles, rainbow pie and chocolate muffins’.  
'Wow, mom! That’s a lot of tasty food! Thanks a lot for doing this’.  
'No problem, chipmunk’, it is my pleasure.

Meanwhile, At the Ramsey household, Ethan and Ruby are making mango milkshake and pink lemonade.   
'Daddy, thanks for doing this!’  
'No worries, sugar!’

A few hours later, they reach the park where Uma and Arundhati were going to meet them. As soon as Ruby saw Uma, she started running towards her friend. Arundhati looked up to greet Ruby’s family when she saw **_him_** … after fifteen years. Just as she wondered why he was there, Ruby introduced her to him, introducing him as her father. She could not believe her eyes. Sure, she missed him every day, but she never thought that he would enter her life again.   
To say that he was flabbergasted on seeing her would be an understatement. He was so shocked by seeing her that he could not stop his eyes from widening. It was like he had no control over himself. He had to take a moment to compose himself. He saw the recognition in her eyes and was grateful that she still remembered him.  
Their kids were completely oblivious to what was happening. Uma decided to introduce her mother to Ruby. On hearing her name, Arundhati was brought back to reality. She was determined to leave the past behind and acted as if she doesn’t know Ethan.   
'Hello, Ruby, nice to meet you. I’m Arundhati, but you can call me Aru.’  
On hearing the nickname, his heart started beating faster and his head shot up.   
'She still remembers it’, he thought.  
'Hi, Aru! I really like your name.’  
'Thanks, Ruby. You know what, I love your name.’  
'Thanks’.  
'Aru, this is my dad, Dr Ramsey.’  
'Hello, Dr Ramsey, nice to meet you.’  
'Trust me, Miss, the pleasure’s all mine.’  
'Oh, you don’t need to be formal with me, doctor. You can call me Aru.’  
He saw her lips form a small smile, the kind she made when she used to tease him.  
'Aru, you can call me Ethan.’  
'So, should we start the picnic, guys?’, Arundhati asked.  
'Yes!!’, the girls shouted together.  
'Here’s your lunch.’  
'And here are your drinks’, Ethan told the children.  
The girls were too busy eating to even respond to their parents.  
After having their food and gulping down their refreshments, Uma and Ruby started to run around.   
After playing for a while, the families decided to go back to their homes and relax for the day.


End file.
